Tea's Baby Aftermath
by The Man with Imagination
Summary: *Sequel to Tea's Baby Story* The aftermath of what happened after all of the big events when Tea was STILL pregnant and now she is finally out of the hospital sharing what has happened with everybody.


What is up you guys? I am here and I am The Man with Imagination (echos)! You know, they say the sequel was supposed to be better than the sequel. Apparently, I was wrong. But, I did good either way. Now, we last left our married couple in the hospital as Tea gave birth to her new daughter, Maya. So, you guys wanna know what happened after the birth? (nods heads) You do? Great. Let's do it!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

Four days have passed since Tea had given birth to her new baby girl, Maya. Atem was wheeling Tea out of the hospital in a wheelchair with Maya in her arms. On their way out, Atem had balloons on the wheelchair that said "It's a Girl!" in the shape of a foot, "Congrats!", and "New Baby" as the balloons were given to her by her friends and family. It was 1:00 pm and Atem and Tea were talking about what they were planning to do with Maya.

"She's so beautiful. I can't believe she's still asleep from this morning." said Tea.

"She gets her looks from her mother." As Atem and Tea made it outside, the car was right out front as Atem helped her out of the wheelchair and into the backseat with the car seat inside. Tea gently put her sleeping daughter into said car seat. Atem turned on his car and drove off to head back home.

As Atem was driving, Tea wanted to have a little conversation with Atem.

"Atem, we're parents. I still can't believe it."

"I can't believe it either. As long as she's happy and healthy, I'm happy. I just hope that my parents doesn't get too attached to her." Tea giggled at his little joke, but she knows their parents will probably be overly attached to their new granddaughter.

~ MEANWHILE ~

Robert was setting up a welcome home banner for Tea and Maya as Atem left to go pick her up. Akio was helping Robert put up the banner that said "Welcome Home!" while Yugi and Serenity were sitting on the couch waiting on them to come home.

"Wow Serenity, I can't believe that Kaiba had the guts to actually purpose to you." said Yugi.

"Thanks. I know Kaiba can be stubborn and selfish sometimes, but he still cares about me. He plans on having us move to America, but I want to convince him to let us move to another part of Domino or somewhere outside of Domino." Yugi was gazing upon Serenity's engagement ring that Kaiba got for her. As they were talking, Yugi looked out the window to See Atem's car coming in through the driveway.

"Hey, they're back. Tea and Atem are back from the hospital." As Yugi said that, everyone gathered together to give them a warm welcome.

"Don't forget, Tea just got out, so she might still be tired from being there." said Akio.

Atem started to unlock to front door, open it, and as he went inside, he sees Yugi, Serenity, Robert, and Akio giving Tea a warm welcome back to her own home after being in the hospital for four days.

"Welcome home Tea. And it looks like they also wanted to welcome our newest member to our family." Tea was carrying Maya while Atem was carrying in her bags. Tea came home in a pink flowing dress that goes down to her ankles as she was bringing in her new baby girl. She sat on the couch while everyone else followed her to said couch. Atem went up to the master bedroom to put away Tea's bags while everyone went to look at Tea's new baby. Everyone has said many compliments.

"She's so beautiful. So beautiful, it makes my eyes water badly."

"She's got Atem's eyes."

"Your baby is so pretty Tea."

Tea was thankful for those compliments as she responded "Thanks you guys. She's my little baby. Maya."

"Maya. That's her name?" questioned Akio as Tea replied "It was my mother's name. And I thought it would be best to carry on her name in my daughter."

"That's the perfect name for a child like her."

"I couldn't have had her without all of your help. Thank You, all of you." Tea hugged Akio and kissed his cheekbone for all of his help. Robert sat next to Tea and wanted to hold his granddaughter. So, Tea approved and gave Maya to her father.

"Hey there. I'm your grandpa. It's so nice to see you." Robert turned to his daughter. "You gave her your mother's name. That was a good idea having to carry on your mother's name in your child."

"Actually Dad, Maya is mine AND Atem's child, so he has to take all the glory too." Tea grabbed her daughter and brought her into her own arms. "Ever since she came into our lives, I never want to let her go. I guess my maternal instincts are kicking in."

As she was with her child, Atem came back from putting away all of Tea's things and came down to the living room to see everyone looking at the baby. Atem sat next to Tea and kisses her lightly on the lips.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's alright. You wanna hold her for a little while? I have to use the bathroom really quick." Atem nodded yes as Tea gave her Maya as she rushed to the bathroom.

Atem was holding Maya in his arms looking at how beautiful she looked to him. While he was holding her, Akio took out his digital camera from out of nowhere to have this memory for Atem and Tea to remember.

"Okay Atem, hold that pose and I'll send this to your e-mail." Akio took the shot as Atem was holding his daughter Maya close to him. The photo developed and he sent the picture to Atem's e-mail so he could look at it for later.

Tea came out from the bathroom and went into her master bedroom to put on something decent. As she opened the door, she saw Phillip sitting on the edge of her bed. 'He still appears from out of nowhere when he wants to.' Tea thought.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I lost a lot of weight. haha... But seriously, I feel fine. As long as the baby is healthy, I'm glad. I just can't wait to watch Maya grow up to become a beautiful young woman."

"I'm sure that she will be as wonderful as you are when she gets older." Phillip sat by her to make her feel relaxed, but as Atem walked in with their daughter in holding arms, he didn't realize that Phillip was in their room.

"What have you two been talking about?" he asked as Phillip got up and walked out of the room.

"It's nothing big. We were just talking about our baby." Tea grabbed her child, kissed Atem and walked to the nursery to put Maya in her crib.

"She looks so peaceful." Atem and Tea kissed passionately as they headed back downstairs with their friends. As they saw, Phillip and Robert were catching up with each other, Serenity was sitting with Yugi, and Akio was nowhere to be seen.

"Serenity, where's Akio?" Tea asked Serenity.

"Oh, Akio had to leave, he said he was going to get ready for work since Atem wasn't going to be working for a few days." Atem was feeling bad about Akio working by himself, but he couldn't leave his wife and his child by themselves. Atem called Akio on his phone to see what's up.

~ MEANWHILE ~

Akio was at the front of the arcade with everyone having a good time as there was nobody in the manager's office. Akio nor Atem had not been in that office since their little incident with Bakura's little scam. As Akio was about to enter inside, he gets a call from Atem through his phone.

"Hello?"

_"Akio, it's Atem, where are you?"_

"I'm at the arcade man. Someone's gotta manage the place. Besides, you have your family to take care of for the next week and a half."

_"I'm only going to be off work for that long. I'm going to come back to work by then."_

"Okay. I got it. I don't have to worry about you man. We just have to look out for each other. And I think I just answered my question."

_"Don't worry too much about it Akio, I know your heart is in the right place."_

"Same with yours man. I mean, we stopped an evil parent, a thief, and that's all. I think that's plenty of action for me."

_"Well, just go to work. I'll be back by next week."_

"Alright man. Take care now."

Akio hung up the phone and went inside to get to work. On the other end, Atem was sitting on the couch with Tea and all of his close friends.

"So, what happened with Akio?" Tea asked.

"He's alright. He just needed to earn some quick payment to get through the week. That's all."

Throughout the whole day, Atem and Tea were telling everyone about how Tea gave birth to their new daughter Maya and it left Serenity, Yugi, and Phillip in shock about their situation at the time.

"Well, as long as you got there in time to deliver the baby." said Phillip.

"Just barely. My dad's var broke down and Atem and Akio had to move the car manually to get Atem's car out of the driveway."

As the day went on, Tea was feeding the baby, changing her, holding her. Everyone else got a chance to hold Maya in their arms and as the day kept going, the sun was starting to set and everyone was leaving. However, Serenity was tole by Tea to stay behind for a minute.

"Serenity, there is something that I want to ask you?"

"What is it Tea?" 'Is she asking what I think she is asking?' Serenity thought to herself.

"Would you and Kaiba like to be Maya's Godparents?" Serenity was so happy. Marriage in a month and being a godmother to Tea's daughter.

"Yes Tea. I would be glad to. We could make it a double feature. A wedding AND a baptism. Tea, you are not going to regret this." Serenity and Tea hugged it out while Tea is holding Maya in her hands.

"I'll come back to see you little one." Serenity left back home to as Tea watched her leave. She closed the door and went back upstairs to put Maya back in her crib to let her sleep for the rest of the night. Tea turned on the mobile, turned off the light and left the door crack open. Tea walked back into the bedroom with Atem as he was waiting on her.

"Well, at least we now have time to ourselves again." said Atem as Tea replied "Yeah. But, I just want to take a shower and get some sleep."

Tea did just that. She went into the shower, washed her body, came out about 15 minutes later in a towel that covers her from upper body to her thighs. Atem looked away so she could get in her night wear. Tea put on her pink shorts and white tank top and jumped into bed with Atem.

"Well, we're parents." Atem smirked.

"Yeah, but I think being parents will not be as easy as it sounds."

"We'll do fine. I know and I know you know it." They both laughed at that little joke and then kissed each other. Tea broke the kiss as she laid back down in bed.

"It's nice to have some quiet now."

"I know how that feels, Tea. Despite all that we've been through during your pregnancy, it was all worth it."

"Yeah... Let's have another." Atem just sat up and looked at Tea with a shocking look.

"Uh Tea, I think having Maya around is good enough for now. Let's wait a while until we can have another child." Tea giggled a little bit.

"Atem, I'm just kidding. I can wait a little while for getting pregnant again." Atem kissed Tea as she returned the kiss right back.

"I love you Tea."

"I love you Atem."

As they were about to kiss again, they hear the baby crying from down the hallway. Atem got up from the bed to go check on her. "(Sigh) I got it."

~ MEANWHILE AGAIN ~

Akio just left the arcade and headed for the cemetery to find a certain tombstone. He searched for about a half hour and he finds the tombstone as he read the engravings.

"Here lies Bakura, we hardly knew you." The rest of the tomb was covered in dirt as Akio kicked the tombstone and left. He heard rumbling from the ground and he saw a hand pop out of the ground of Bakura's grave.

THE END ?

Akio grabs a nearby shovel and hits it like he's killing an attacking dog with rabies. The hand stopped moving and the ground stopped shaking.

NOPE THAT'S IT!

* * *

If you guys have been paying close attention, it's because you are a good reader with free time on your hands. And what of this story you may ask? Well, I am deciding to end it here. And what of everyone else? Who cares, they bore the snot out of me. So, Thank you all for reading the stories, but I'm going to be taking a break for a while from writing stories cuz I got the semester coming up and I need to focus more on that. THEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEENNNNDDDD!


End file.
